


Addict: Part Two

by foxsea007



Series: Kurtz One Shot Collection [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bath Sharing, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: A quick sequel to Addict. Kurtz disappears after hiding out at your place for a few nights, only to return in a panicked state. You take him in and try to help him sober up but all he keeps mentioning is Gryphons and Gargoyles.





	Addict: Part Two

The sunlight began to spill in through the cracks of the blinds as the warmth touched your face making your eyes flutter open. Your arm outstretched to the space next to you in the bed and to your dismay… it was empty.

Shooting up in bed, you found Kurtz had finally left after hiding out a couple of days at your house. Your stomach dropped as the sick realization that you had once again been manipulated by his antics began to set in. You raked your fingers through your hair, pushing the stray strands out of your eyes.

“God damn it,” you cursed, shaking your head as you slowly forced yourself out of bed. You trudged over to the chair, snatching up the hoodie before slipping it over your head. You left the hood up as you stuffed your hands into the front pocket, exiting your bedroom. “Why did I think anything would be different this time?” you asked yourself, heading into the kitchen.

Leaning against the counter, you tapped the button on the coffee maker as the smell off coffee filled the air, waking you up a bit more. You turned to the cupboard, lifting onto your tiptoes as you tried to grab a coffee mug from a shelf you could barely reach. Your mind still swirling from the past few days, wondering just what was the end game Kurtz had tried to gain? Had he actually missed you or had it been some elaborate scheme to get a place to hide out until the Serpents lost interest in him.

You poured the coffee into the small, white mug before taking a sip, enjoying the bitter taste of black coffee in the morning. “I’m so stupid,” you grumbled, cursing yourself and your emotions for falling for his antics.

At least, for now, it was over.

You tried to go about your day as normal as possible but your mind continued to rest on Kurtz and his whereabouts. He hadn’t shown up to school the entire day, which wasn’t out of the ordinary, but he always had made a point to try and irritate you at some point. You pulled out your phone and it a single text or phone call.

“Weird,” you mused as you walked back into your house, noticing it was empty… silent. Your furrowed your brow as you stepped further into the house concerned that your father was running late at work. “Great…”

Stepping into the kitchen, you found a note taped to the refrigerator from your father explaining he would be out of town… again. For work, again. Sighing, you ripped the note off of the refrigerator before tossing into the bin. You closed your eyes, rubbing your forehead in frustration as you turned around… You slowly opened your eyes.

“Kurtz!” You screamed, jumping backward and knocking over the trash bin.

There he was, standing only inches away from you. The dark circles evident under his eyes as his dark eyes were fixated on your face as a feral glint flashed across his wide-eyed gaze. His eyes darted around the room as if he were tracking something that you couldn’t see.

Frowning, you reached out and gently touched his face dragging your fingertips down the frame of his face. “Kurtz?” you asked, keeping your voice even, calm.

He nearly flinched at how gentle you touched him, stepping backward away from you. “I-I didn’t know where to go!” He stammered, pulling his black jacket closer to his body.

You chewed on your lower lip as you took in his looks… he had been running. He was already covered in dirt and his gaze…

“Kurtz,” you said, quietly. “Are you high?”

“…I had to stay awake. I had to stay awake to play the game!”

Sighing, you grabbed his arm despite him trying to pull away from your touch and led him to your bathroom. “Sit,” you whispered, pointing to the toilet as you fill the tub with warm water. Kurtz slowly sat down on the closed toilet seat, his leg beginning to bounce from anxiety as his head darted in different directions in the room. “Kurtz. Relax. You’re safe here… you’re with me,” you told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“He’ll come looking for me here,” he said. “I can’t. I can’t let him hurt you. This was a bad-“

You cut off the water before kneeling in front of him, placing your hands on his dark jeans. “Kurtz. Trust me. You’re safe here,” you murmured, giving his legs a gentle squeeze. “Get undressed and into the bath. We need to sober you up a bit…” Sighing again, you rose to your feet and helped him strip off his clothing. You watched as he sauntered over to the tub and sunk into the warm water.

Sitting on your legs, you grabbed a washcloth and dipped it into the soapy water before handing it to him. “Wash.”

His dark eyes flickered toward you. “I’m always giving you trouble,” he said, his voice almost strained. “I’m sorry I showed back up—“

You shook your head as your lips curled up into a smile. “Kurtz,” you ushered. “It’s okay. No more trouble than I’m already used to.” Your hand came up and moved through his hair, trying to smooth out the curls with the water.

“I’ll be out of your hair after tonight. Okay?”

Scoffing, you watched him continue to wash. “I doubt that but okay…”

Kurtz turned to you as his eyes darted across your face, his pupils almost dilated as that wildness flashed across his gaze again. “I won’t bother you again after tonight,” he said, firmly.

A look of shock filled your expression before reaching out and touching his face again. “Kurtz?” You asked, your voice barely above a whisper.

“…will you get in?”

“Kurtz!” you hissed, crossing your arms.

“Think of it as a last request,” he mumbled, looking away as his gaze fixed on the water.

You opened your mouth, wanting to question what exactly he meant by that sentiment, but thought better of it almost sensing some bizarre G&G explanation behind it. You stripped off your clothes, amazed his eyes never moved toward you - even after slipping into the water. You kept your back to him, using your arms to cover your chest unable to believe you were actually doing this…

His arms dipped into the water and snakes around your waist nearly causing you to scream in surprise. He pulled your back against his chest as his chin rested on your shoulder. Heat began to rise in your cheeks as his grip tightened. His breath tickled against your neck.

“Kurtz?” you finally asked, breaking the silence.

“Let me be this close one last time okay?”

“You keep saying last time–“

“You don’t need to know okay? Just let me have this evening…”

Frowning, you leaned back against him as his arms slipped up your frame and stopping just below your breasts. His head killed forward as his forehead leaned against your bare shoulder as if it were the only thing keeping him steady now. His breath tickling against your skin as you chewed on your lower lip nervously. A shift in his movements as his lips brushed against your throat before a small gasp fell from your lips.

You turned to look over your shoulder, catching his dark eyes in a fixated stare. “Kurtz?” you asked.

He was silent as he leaned into you before pressing his lips against your own. A sigh of content fell from your lips as his mouth was warmth against your own, causing you to nearly melt into the kiss. Your hand came up and held the back of his neck, deepening the kiss as your tongue teased along his lower lip.

After a few minutes, you both pulled apart, panting as you stared at one another as he leaned his forehead against yours. “Come on,” he mumbled, standing up in the tub while also helping you to your feet. “Bedroom…”

Your cheeks tinted pink again. “Okay…”

You followed him into your bedroom.

————

You shot up in bed as you clutched the sheet around your body, checking the space next to you in bed. Kurtz was gone…again. a frustrated sigh escaped from your lips as you raked your fingers through the tangled, bed head. You rubbed your eyes as you noticed the sunlight spilling into your bedroom. Grabbing your phone, you checked the time realizing it was nearly ten AM… and a text from Kurtz around three AM flashed across the screen.

You drag your finger across the screen, unlocking the phone and opening the message he had left. “Ass,” you grumbled as your eyes scanned over the message… but soon your glare softened at his words. “Thank you for making my last night amazing. You will never hear from me again and it’s for the best. You deserve the world, something I could never give you… but I never stopped caring about you. Just know that…”

Furrowing your brow as you read the text aloud once again, you nearly flung the sheet off of your body and scrambled to dress. You raced into the living room, snatching up the remote and cutting on the television. “God please don’t let him do something so stupid!” you hissed, as you turned on the news.

But, your gut was right…

Your stomach fell as the news reported the body of a Riverdale student was found at the junkyard… and was identified as…

“Oh my god,” you said. “K-Kurtz…”

The remote fell from your hand as you sat down on the couch. Your breath hitched in your throat… unable to even get a full breath out at this point. His picture flashed across the screen, or rather his mugshot. You heart falling to your feet. You pinched the bridge of your nose as you forced back the tears welling in the corners of your eyes.

He had been serious this time around…

“Kurtz,” you hissed through clenched teeth as tears slide down the sides of your face. “You stupid idiot! How could you!” You covered your face with your hands and sobbed.

Another victim of Gryphons and Gargoyles…


End file.
